


Melty Heart

by Tenebrais



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, No crimes here this one's just sweet, Quick Hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: Amahle spends her first night out with her new teammate.
Relationships: Team Melty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Melty Heart

Dear Diary,  
You would never guess who I met at school today. _Carina!_ I haven't seen her since we dated in third grade!  
Well, when I say dated, we were nine years old. We had a mutual crush and hung out together a lot. But I gave her my juice carton that one time and she smiled at me and I was sure I was in love. Until I had to move schools the next year. I didn't think I'd ever see her again.  
But she was here! She had just had the dream herself last week, and the BMG thinks we might be thematic. I really hope so! She's really pretty now, and before I knew it we were holding hands and talking about going out together tonight almost like it's a date.  
...is it a date? Can you have a beating-up-monsters date?  
Oh, look at me, getting so flustered about her all over again. I still can't believe she didn't remember my name is Amahle though. She owes me a juice.  


* * *

Dear Diary,  
Oh Founder I kissed her. I still can't believe it.  
I know I don't usually write again after patrol but I had to get this down. We are definitely thematic. She has frost powers like I have flames. And when we held hands I'm sure our powers were stronger. We fought together and nothing could get close to us, it was our first night out and we were so in tune! And after it was all over she smiled at me in that sweetest way she does, and I didn't even stop to think but just leaned in and kissed her.  
And she kissed me back. It was just so... automatic. It was perfect. As though Fate herself had written in the stars that we should be together.  
Carina has been back in my life for one day and I am already completely, hopelessly, irrevocably in love.  
I want her by my side for the rest of my life.


End file.
